Golden stairs and the white feather
Chapter 6 "Golden stairs and the white feather" "Let me in!" "I can't let you in sir" "I need to see her!" "I'm sorry but you cannot go in" Then the nurse shut the door of the emergency room. Ash look at the small window of the emergency door. May was in a critical condition. There was blood on her top and on her pants. Ash couldn't bear the sight. This was just like how Misty ended up. Ash couldn't take another death from someone he loved all his life. Ash punched the wall. Soon tears came out of his eyes. Drew and Dawn were heading to the emergency room and saw Ash bursting in tears. Dawn came to Ash and put her hand on Ash's shoulder. Drew was just to shocked to help and left for some fresh air. Meanwhile Dawn and Ash were waiting outside the emergency room, sitting down on the chairs. "May will be fine Ash" Ash was silent. It was to hard to believe that it was happening again. His biggest fear was coming back to life. "I don't want her to die Dawn" "May is strong. She will make it" Ash was holding his hands. Praying that his nightmare won't happen again while Dawn was patting Ash on the back softly to make him feel better. �� "May wake up" "Hmm? Whose that?" "It's me Misty" "Misty" "Open your eyes May" May opened her eyes. She looked around. Everything was white. The ground was soft as feathers. The breeze was light. Misty was in a white dress with a white feather in her hair. May was also in a white dress. May looked more to her left and saw golden stairs heading towards the sky. "Misty, where am I?" "Well this is a place you go before you go to heaven" "You mean I'm dead!?" "Not yet anyway" May started to cry. "I don't want to be dead. I don't want to leave my friends!" "I know how you feel May. That's why I haven't walked up dose stairs yet" "Why?" "Well when I died I said to myself that before I go to heaven I want someone to look after Ash" "Ash?" "Yeah" "But you died because of me" "Well I don't know about that. Anyway when Ash and I had a fight Ash said something to me" "What did he say?" �� "When I ask him if he like you guess what said?" "He said no?" "No, he said yes" "He did?" "Yeah" May wiped away here tears and smiled. "You like Ash don't you?" "What?" "Do you like him?" "Would you get angry if I said yes?" "No. I'm actually very happy" "Why?" "Cause I know I can go to rest now in peace" Misty stood up and started to head to the golden stairs. May stood up as well. "Where are you going Misty?" "I'm going to rest now" "How do I go back?" "Just close your eyes" "But how come you didn't do that?" "Ever heard of the saying 'if you love them set them free?" "Yeah" �� "Well that's what I'm doing now and if I did go back Ash and I will be never be happy, now go and see Ash" "Okay" "And May" "Yeah?" "Tell Ash that I forgive him and I also saw you and Ash making out" "YOU DID WHAT?" Misty just smiled and walked up the stairs. May closed her eyes and when she woke up she saw herself in a hospital. She wasn't wearing the white dress anymore. She was wearing her normal clothes again. She looks to her left and saw Ash sleeping beside her. She patted Ash softly and slowly. Ash started to open his eyes. Ash saw May lying down on her bed awake. Ash holds May's hand and put it against his cheek. "I'm so glad that your awake now May" "Ash?" "Yeah" "When I was asleep I saw someone" "Who was it?" "It was Misty" Ash dropped May's hand. "What did she say?" "She said that she forgives you and she also saw our making out a few days ago" "SHE DID WHAT?" �� "Yeah that what I said" "What else did she said?" "She also said that she loved you very much" "She really said that?" "No, but I could tell in her smile" "Well I see" "Yeah" Both stayed silent until Ash said something. "May?" "Yes Ash?" "I've been trying to tell you something for awhile now" "What is it?" "Well it's that May I umm… I really like you" "Well Ash I really like you too" "Really?" "Yeah" Ash got up with excitement. "YES!" "Calm down Ash" "How can I calm down? I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time" "Well I guess" �� "When you get better I'm going to tell the whole world how much I love you" "Well I will do it too" Ash sat back down next to May. May sat up next to Ash and gave him a big kiss on the lips. With so much pressure Ash fell down onto May's bed. Then suddenly they started to make out again. Then out of the blue, one of May's nurse came in to give May's daily medicine. When she enter she saw Ash and May making out. Ash and May looked at the nurse who was petrified of what she had just saw. "This is a bad time isn't Miss May?" "Umm yeah" "I will just leave your medicine on the table okay?" "Sure" The nurse put the medicine on the table and left Ash and May alone in May's room. Then the nurse got a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on May's door. The nurse smiled as she walked away while Ash and May were making out still. Then May's bedroom window suddenly opened. Ash and May stopped making out and a white feather blew in. May recognize the feather. "What's the matter May?" "Well I recognize this feather" "Really? Where have you seen it before?" "In Misty's hair before she left" "So you mean she was just here?" "Yeah and maybe she just saw us making out again" "SHE DID WHAT?" "Never mind Ash. She is happy for the both of us" "How do you know?" "She told me before she left" �� "Where did she go?" "She went to heaven" "Oh" They both were silent. May put the white feather into her hair. Ash and May both got up from the bed and looked out the window. They both looked at each other and kissed. "I love you sooo much Ash" "I love you sooo much as too" They both hold hands and kissed again and looked out there window. Smiling at heaven. THE END! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:BelleShipping Category:AdvanceShipping Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Spiritual